


Flirt

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Laxus is a gentle soul, M/M, Making Out, Mira can flirt like the devil, Not Canon Compliant, Public Make-outs, Tenroujima Arc, headcanon: all the Dragon Slayers are gay, pun intended, s-class wizard trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: "If you bite your lip one more time, I'm going to do it for you." Cana needs cheering up, and Mirajane knows just how to do it.(Fic #5 forWhen We Take Different PathsWLW week.)





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = flirt + Canajane.
> 
> Doesn't quite follow canon. I gave it a fun twist. ^_~

The S-class trials had been announced last week, and as Mira expected, Cana wore her usual dour expression. She'd been chosen, a fourth time. Mira was excited for her. While Cana looked…like she wanted to sink into the floor.

Cana kept biting her lip. She stared at her drink as she did so—stared at it, instead of drinking it. As Mira watched, Cana huffed a sigh and went back to chewing her lip.

She wouldn't call Cana her girlfriend, but they were close. There was something there, and they both knew it, and they'd both acknowledged it, they just hadn't given it a name. They didn't flaunt it in public, but they didn't hide it.

So Mira put her hands on her hips, marched over, and said, "If you bite your lip one more time, I'm going to do it for you."

Cana inhaled as if coming to herself, blinked, and gave her head a shake.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Gonna make myself bleed, aren't I?"

Mira couldn't believe Cana hadn't responded to the hint.

"Something will," she growled, getting a small, confused frown, but nothing more.

 _Just what is going on with you_ —is what Mira wanted to ask, but she'd never asked before; they hadn't been this close last year, though she'd always noted the way Cana withdrew prior to the exams. Everyone noticed. Just the other day she'd found Gray and Laxus at the bar talking in low voices and glancing Cana's direction. Usually the two fought (something about Laxus being a dragon and Gray being a dragon's mate, apparently; all Mira knew was that it had to do with smells and was an excuse to start a brawl), but they'd actually been worried. Together.

Mira knew what would loosen Cana up and potentially get her to stop biting her lip so hard. Fetching a drink, she came over and leaned against the counter across from her.

"What's going on, my dear? You seem upset."

Cana looked up from her renewed reverie and stared for a long time at the drink Mira set in front of her.

"Drink up," Mira said, tapping Cana's glass with her own and tossing it back.

Cana wore a half-smile as she did the same, swallowing and saying with reverence, "Goddess, that's good stuff."

"I thought you might say that," Mira winked. "I know you're not usually a vodka fan, but this is the best of the best. My personal favorite of all the hard liquors we have."

"Damn," Cana nodded agreement.

"So what's going on?"

Cana sighed, merely nibbling her lip this time.

"It's just the S-class trials. Nerves or whatever. That's all."

"What are you nervous about?"

"All of it." Cana laughed shakily.

"You're a strong mage, Cana. You were selected for a reason."

"It's just…I need to be victorious this year."

"Why— Oi, Cana, what did I say about biting your lip?"

"Huh?" Cana blinked at her.

"I told you," Mira leaned in close and lowered her voice, "that if you did that one more time, I'd have to bite it for you."

Cana colored a gorgeous shade of red.

"I…am…not opposed," she eked out.

Heat filled Mira's chest.

"Well then," she said, raising a mischievous brow, "why don't—"

All Mira was aware of was impact.

She was tumbling, it smashed her, hard things against her face, something painful digging into her arm, she rammed into something—

"Sorry," Gray said, perfunctory, standing and wiping his chin. Mira peered up from the floor, bleery as he turned back to glare across the bar. "Is that the best you can do, you flaming idiot?"

Natsu's hair lit on fire at the words. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me." Gray vaulted over the bar and swaggered toward his boyfriend. "I told you, I'm going to be S-class this year, and your pathetic punches can't stop me."

Mira picked herself up, somewhat dizzy and out of it.

Natsu got a dangerous grin that made her scared for the integrity of the guildhall. Goddamn those two. She rubbed her head.

"Let me show you exactly which fists are going to beat you," Natsu taunted. "Just 'coz you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

"Hah! Same to you!"

They launched at each other and things started exploding.

"Mira," Cana asked in concern, and Mira discovered Cana had come behind the bar and was standing at her side, hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Just…knocked a little loose," she laughed, "but yes, I think…"

"I don't know if you're in any condition to follow through on that threat," Cana said, ushering her to lean back against the bar.

Dizzy she might be, but Mira still understood that statement enough to protest. "That's not—" she began, but suddenly something was in her face again, hair brushing her cheek, lips working softly over hers.

"Oh," she groaned, letting Cana pull her lip between her teeth and nip at it, tongue invading Mira's mouth. Oh god.

"You can't, so I can," Cana panted, diving in again for another passionate clash of tongues and mouths.

Mira's brain was falling into happy disarray, thoughts focused solely on the way Cana's lips moved against her own. Cana drew Mira's tongue into her mouth and sucked on her, Mira's knees going weak.

"Uhm, what?" came a rumble nearby.

They broke apart—regretfully—and stared at the two people who had come in the back door. Laxus and Freed were staring at the chaos of the guildhall looking surprised.

"Here I thought they'd all be doing missions and training," Laxus said. "Not wrecking the hall again."

Mira knew what was coming: Laxus, for all his gentleness and tolerance, broke up fights that threatened too much property damage. But it was Freed who strode forward, face set, and drew his sword.

"Stop," he commanded, runes flying and throwing Natsu and Gray apart from each other.

"You want to join?" Gray shouted angrily.

"Not in the slightest. You are annoying."

"You aren't getting S-class, Freed," Natsu called, and launched at the rune mage.

More magic filled the air, barriers and fire and, of course, sprays of ice. Mira sighed.

"Nice day for making out," Laxus said, leaning on the bar next to her and Cana and grinning.

"Wh-What?" Mira stammered.

"That's some way to prepare for the trials, Cana," he went on. "Hoping to get the experience directly from her lips?"

"Oi!" Cana exclaimed, punching his arm—then the pair of them burst out laughing.

"Glad you're feeling better," he said.

Cana smiled and looked over at Mira with adoration in her eyes. "Yeah."


End file.
